Paktahn
Description This new bomber was first encountered when it is believed a single one of these bombers destroyed the TCS Illustrious. Reports are sketchy with some survivors reporting that there were at least four of these heavy bombers. The Bombers attacked the carrier by surprise, with only the comparatively light C.S.P. (Combat Space Patrol) having time to engage the bomber attack. No matter if it was a single bomber or four bombers, this new heavy bomber has to be considered extremely dangerous. The new bomber, apparently named the "Paktahn", can carry at least six torpedoes, the heaviest torpedo load out of any Kilrathi small craft in service. In addition, the bomber is armed with a heavy battery of defensive missiles. Fourteen long range missiles appears to be the bombers most common missile load out although the bomber can carry a variety of lighter ordnance. This heavy missile load out enabled the bomber attack to overwhelm the defensive squadrons which were protecting the Illustrious while the carrier was being destroyed. Due to the high number of hard points, the Paktahn can be operated as an effective "Missile Boat" as well as being an outstanding torpedo bomber. The bomber also carries heavy shields and is heavily armored although both are weaker than those on the Confederation Long Bow fighter bomber. The Paktahn is slower than the Longbow and is not jump capable, unlike the Confederation main bomber. The non-missile firepower of the Kilrathi heavy bomber is incredible, consisting of four plasma cannons and two ion cannons. The only Confederation class which comes close is the Excalibur heavy fighter although the heavier shields on the Longbow does much to balance out the two designs. One of the weaknesses of the Kilrathi bomber is a lack of missile decoys. Specification *Model Type: Paktahn Heavy Torpedo Bomber *Crew: Three (Pilot, Weapons Officer, and Tail Gunner) *Speed: **Driving on the Ground: Not Possible. **Sublight: Has a special sublight engine that allows the ship to travel up to 40 percent of the speed of light. Fighter can accelerate/decelerate at the rate of 0.74 percent of light per melee maximum. Fighter has auxiliary thrusters which can be used a maximum of 15 minutes before fuel is exhausted. On auxiliary thrusters, the fighter has a maximum acceleration of 1.1 percent of light per melee maximum. **Atmospheric Propulsion: The fighter is fairly aerodynamic and is quite capable in an atmosphere. As a result, the fighter can achieve escape velocity (Mach 32.6 / 25,053 mph / 40,320 kph) but normally operates at Mach 5.70 (4,225.3 mph / 6,800 kph) or less. The fighter also has Gravitic propulsion systems enabling it to leave an atmosphere even at low velocities. *Maximum Range: Effectively unlimited by internal fuel (10 year duration) although auxiliary thruster range is limited to approximately 15 minutes. Fighter uses a very small fusion cell system for power systems. The fighter carries one week of consumables for fighter's crew. *Length: 121.39 feet (37 meters) *Height: 65.94 feet (20.1 meters) *Width: 69.88 feet (21.3 meters) *Weight: 33.06 tons (30 metric tons) unloaded *Power System: Fusion power supply with a 10 year duration. *Cargo: Small Storage Space, 2.5 ft x 2.5 ft x 3 ft. Used for emergency equipment and weapons. *Market Cost: 76.85 million credits Weapon Systems *Twin Ion Cannons: These cannons are mounted on the sides of the starfighter. Less powerful that particle beams but have slightly longer range and are still quite powerful. The weapon inflict about equal damage to most energy weapons carried on most C.A.F. Starfighters and have a much longer range than most fighter weapons in the Three Galaxies. **Maximum Effective Range: 2,796.2 miles (4,500 km) in space and 14.0 miles (22.5 km) in an atmosphere. **Mega Damage: 2D4x10+10 per cannon and 4D4x10+20 for both cannons (Combined with plasma cannons, inflicts for 21D6x10+60) **Rate of Fire: Equal to pilots hand to hand (Usually 4 or 5). **Payload: Effectively Unlimited. *Quad Plasma Cannons: These cannons are mounted on the sides of the starfighter. Weapon system is incredibly powerful but are comparatively short ranged. The weapon inflict heavy damage compared to most energy weapons carried on most C.A.F. Starfighters and have a much longer range than most fighter weapons in the Three Galaxies. Plasma cannons can be combined with other guns for greater damage. **Maximum Effective Range: 1,864.1 miles (3,000 km) in space and 9.3 miles (15 km) in an atmosphere. **Mega Damage: 4D6x10+10 per cannon and 16D6x10+40 for both cannons. (Combined with ion cannons weapons for 21D6x10+60) **Rate of Fire: Equal to pilots hand to hand (Usually 4 or 5). *Single Mass Drivers in Ball Turret: Cannons are mounted in a ball turret in the rear of the starfighter. While not as long range as lasers, they pack a much larger punch. Turret can rotate about from centerline to track targets. The weapon inflict about equal damage to most energy weapons carried on most C.A.F. Starfighters but, even though short range by Confederation standards, have a longer range than most fighter weapons in the Three Galaxies. **Maximum Effective Range: 1,242.7 miles (2,000 km) in space and 6.21 miles (10 km) in an atmosphere. **Mega Damage: 2D6x10 per cannon per 20 round burst. **Rate of Fire: Equal to gunners hand to hand (Usually 4 or 5). **Payload: 10,000 Rounds (500 Bursts) per cannon. *Missile Pylons (20): On the bomber are six missiles that allows the fighter to carry missiles. Individual pylons must carry all the same type ordnance but each pylon may carry different types of ordnance. Cruise missile are normally carried when on an anti-capital ship role and long and medium range missiles when fighting other starfighters. Cruise Missiles has a top speed of Mach 25 in an atmosphere and in space has an acceleration of 10% of light per turn (far faster than any starship). Long Range Missiles has a top speed of Mach 20 in an atmosphere and in space has an acceleration of 8% of light per turn (faster than any starship). Medium Range Missiles has a top speed of Mach 15 in an atmosphere and in space has an acceleration of 6% of light per turn. Since starships will no longer engage at rock throwing distances, whether weapons can be shot down is calculated from the speed of target, launcher, and missile. When drive goes dead, missile will still cruise unless set to self destruct but has very low odds of hitting starships (Great for hitting bases and planets because target does not move and missile when dead at -25% to detect.) Cruise missiles have minuses to hit small targets but are all missiles are normally considered to be smart missiles. Missiles can be launched on multiple targets simultaneously. **Heavy Inner Fuselage Hard Points (6): One Cruise Missile, two Long Range Missile, or four Medium Range Missile each. **Side Hard Point (14): One Long Range Missile or two Medium Range Missile each. **Maximum Effective Range: Cruise Missiles range is 8,000 miles (12,875 km) in an atmosphere and 4,000,000 miles (6,437,376 km/ 21.5 light seconds), Long Range Missiles range is 3,400 miles (5470 km) in an atmosphere and 1,800,000 miles (2,897,000 km/9.7 light seconds) in space, and Medium Range Missiles range is 160 miles (257.5 km) in an atmosphere and 80,000 miles (128,750 km/0.43 light seconds). **Mega-Damage & Properties: See Revised Phase World Missile tables (Cruise Anti-Matter does 4D6x100 MDC and Long Range Fusion does 2D4x100 MDC). **Rate of Fire: One at a time or in volleys of two or three missiles. **Payload: Varies by hard point *Anti-Missile Decoy Dispenser: Located at the very tail of the fighter are two decoy dispensers. When a missile if fired at the fighter, a decoy can be released to confuse or detonate the enemy's attack. Decoy system works against Phase World missiles although has a -10% penalty against Brilliant missiles. **Effect: 01-50 Enemy missile or missile volley detonates on decoy - Missiles are all destroyed. 51-75 Enemy missile or missile volley loses track of real target and veers away in wrong direction (May lock onto another target). 76-00 No effect, missile is still on target. **Payload: Six (6)Kitsune References Notes Sources Bibliography Category:Wing Commander Saga Category:Kilrathi Category:Bombers Category:Non FTL Fighters Category:Needs Picture